The Demon Prince
by Fanfiction-Fairytales
Summary: "Here is what I ask of you. Take Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Whomever can take his soul before the night's end, will become king." / A fairytale style SebaCiel oneshot.


**The Demon Prince**

_Hello my lovely readers. Grab some lemonade or hot cocoa, depending on the weather where you are, and read this tale of a young, demonic love. I do not own Sebastian, Ciel or any of the Kuroshitsuji characters._

Once upon a time, in the very depths of Hell, there lived two young demon princes.

One was named Claude Faustus. He was the elder demon, and therefore every other demon in Hell believed that he would become the next demon king. However no one knows better than a demon how tricky a demon can be, so there was also talk of the younger prince stealing this title from him.

This younger demon was named Sebastian Michaelis.

In all honesty, Sebastian could not have cared less about being king. As long as he could continue to feast on mortal souls and live eternally, he would be... Not quite happy, but he was content.

One day, the current demon king called for Sebastian and Claude to speak with him. They went, each knowing, deep down, what the king wished to speak with them about.

"Sebastian Michaelis, and Claude Faustus. As you know, you two are the only candidates to become the next king" the demonic king said in a low voice. Both the princes nodded, knowing not to speak in the presence of the king unless asked a direct question.

"Have you heard of the upcoming Phantomhive Ball, Claude?" the king asked.

"Yes, your majesty. If I am not mistaken, it is the ball where Ciel Phantomhive is supposed to choose his spouse" Claude replied automatically. The king nodded.

"You are correct. Here is what I ask of you. Take Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Whomever can take his soul before the night's end, will become king. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" both Sebastian and Claude replied in unison. The demon king dismissed them, and they left to prepare for the ball, which was happening the next night.

And it was by invitation only.

* * *

><p>While Claude intended to sneak in, Sebastian decided to gain an invitation. The question was, how?<p>

He was strolling the streets of the Mortal realm, trying to come up with a plan to win Ciel Phantomhive's trust. Quite a difficult thing to do, when he had no idea what the man even looked like.

He was so deep in thought, that he accidentally bumped into someone. A man, to be precise. They fell to the ground, both rubbing their heads in pain. They looked up at the same time, and any words they may have said died on their tongues.

This man had dark blackish-blue hair, and eyes like sapphires. Sebastian couldn't help but stare for a few moments.

"I-I'm sorry" the man stuttered out. Sebastian shook himself from his reverie then, quickly standing and offering a hand to the man.

"It's fine, it was my fault" he said as the man took his hand. The man nodded hesitantly as he was pulled up.

The two stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"Would you like to have some coffee with me?" the man asked suddenly. Sebastian hesitated.

"I'm not much for coffee" he admitted.

"Oh..." the man seemed to take that as a subtle rejection, as he bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

"B-but I'd love to do something else!" Sebastian blurted. As he realized what he'd said, his face turned red. The man looked up and smiled.

"Okay, then how about a walk? I know a spot in the park that's perfect for watching the sunset"

"That sounds nice" Sebastian agreed. The man smiled warmly, making Sebastian's cold demonic heart melt. The man started to walk in the direction of the park, Sebastian following close behind.

It took them a few minutes to reach the park, but when they did, the man led Sebastian to a secluded hill that overlooked the lake that was in the middle of the park. They sat down together, staring at the sun that had barely begun to set.

"So, what's your name?" Sebastian asked. The man's head whipped around in shock to stare at Sebastian, making the demon wonder what was wrong.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked, making Sebastian even more confused.

"No"

The man eyed him warily.

"Then why did you say that you wanted to do something with me?"

Sebastian hesitated. What he was about to say was completely ridiculous for a demon, especially towards a human. He should have felt disgusted with himself, but it felt so _right_ that he just couldn't be anything other than nervous for this man's reply.

"You've heard of love at first sight, haven't you?"

The man's eyes went wide, but he soon smiled.

"I think I experienced it today"

Suddenly, the man reached into his pocket and passed Sebastian an envelope.

"What's your name?" the man asked as Sebastian took it.

"Sebastian Michaelis" the demon replied, slightly confused. The man smiled.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. That's an invitation to my ball tomorrow night. I'd better see you there"

Sebastian was so stunned that he couldn't even move, he could only stare blankly at the envelope. Ciel giggled, before glancing back up at the sun for a moment.

"I should get home. I have to help prepare for tomorrow"

Ciel gave Sebastian a peck on the cheek, and stood, leaving the demon in his shock.

He was screwed.

* * *

><p>The next night Sebastian found himself in front of the Phantomhive manor, wearing a tuxedo, holding the envelope Ciel had given him. There was a man at the front who was checking invites. Sebastian showed him the invitation and the man allowed him inside.<p>

Once he was in, Ciel came over, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm glad you came" he said, grabbing Sebastian in a meaningful embrace. Sebastian hesitantly returned it, but Ciel didn't seem to notice his uncertainty.

"Come on, I want to show you something" the young mortal said, tugging Sebastian off. The demon could do nothing but follow.

Ciel led him out the back door, and Sebastian was stunned to see a beautiful fountain in the middle of the back yard. Ciel smiled and dragged him over to sit down on a nearby bench, where they could watch the water.

"I didn't even want to have this ball, you know. My aunt made me. My parents didn't care either way, but my aunt forced them to force me to have it. The only good part was that they said they wouldn't care if I married a girl or boy, and my aunt can't make them stop loving me" Ciel said sadly. He looked up at Sebastian, and smiled softly.

"I'm going to choose you, you know. I just feel like... You're the one. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Sebastian's breath hitched, and he felt an unfamiliar stinging in his eyes.

"Hey... Don't cry..."

Ciel's voice made him realize that he was crying. He was _actually _crying.

"I can't help it" he choked out, and he knew he couldn't. He was supposed to take Ciel's soul and... He just couldn't do it.

"Why not?" Ciel asked worriedly. Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to steady his heartbeat.

"I'm a demon"

Ciel blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm a demon and I was sent here to take your soul, so I can become the demon king"

Ciel sat in stunned silence. Sebastian could only sigh, shaking his head.

"In all honesty, I don't care about being king. Before I met you I would have been happy to simply live my eternal life, eating random mortal's souls and not doing much else. But then I _had _to fall in love with you" he said bitterly. The tears were flowing even more now.

"You should just go in there and choose someone else. I'll make sure the other demon, who also wants your soul, I'll make sure he doesn't get in. Just go and choose someone who can make you happy, okay?"

Ciel stayed silent for a moment, seeming to think this over. Then he nodded.

"Okay"

He stood and walked back into the manor. Sebastian followed, slowly, so he could keep his promise of making sure that Claude didn't get in.

Ciel was speaking to his parents. Sebastian turned around, so he didn't notice when Ciel pointed to him.

He did, however, notice when Ciel and his parents walked over to talk to him.

"Are you Sebastian Michaelis?" his mom asked. Sebastian nodded weakly.

"Our son has chosen you for his spouse" his father explained. Sebastian blinked. He looked down at Ciel, his eyes wide in shock.

"Wha- That can't be right" he managed to choke out. Ciel's parents both smiled.

"He told us of your origins. If you are able to hold back your instincts so you can allow him to be happy, then we cannot refuse his plea to marry you. We know you will make him happy" his mother said.

Ciel walked closer, smiling at Sebastian lovingly.

"As far as I'm concerned, you've already taken my soul, and my heart"

And, as he sealed their promise with a kiss, Sebastian knew that he would make Ciel as happy as he possibly could.


End file.
